1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement ride. More specifically, the invention relates to a portable free fall amusement ride.
2) Description of Related Art
Amusement rides, including free fall amusement rides that use gravity to provide a sensation of weightlessness are well known in the art. However, such rides are either immobile or have limited portability due to the equipment used to lift the passenger cart from the bottom of the ride to the top of the ride where it can be “dropped.”
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a free fall amusement ride that is easily transported from one location to the next.
It is another object to provide a free fall amusement ride that utilizes gravity to transport the passenger cart from the bottom of the ride to the top of the ride so that it can be dropped.